(a). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box, especially to an elongated storage box fit for being attached to a waist belt
(b). Description of the Prior Art
Conventional storage boxes, such as those used for glasses or handy phones, are usually provided with two penetrated openings on the back. Users pass their waist belts through the two openings to attach the storage box to the belt and then pass the belt through the belt loops on a pair of pants. Such a design is often seen in a glasses' box. However, if the user wants to take off the storage box he must remove the belt from his pants first and then detach the box from the belt. Thus the conventional structure brings users inconvenience in wearing. Besides, such a storage box can not move up and down when it hangs on the belt and so it will press against users' bodies and cause users uncomfortable when users change their position from standing to sitting.
Another prior art design adopts a spring clip disposed on the back of the box. Such an arrangement often can be found on a prior art storage box for a handy phone. Although the storage box can be easily attached to a waist belt by a spring clip without the necessity of taking off the belt, it is very easy to drop the storage box by mistake due to mutual squeezes between the box and wearer's body during walking, running, or alternating standing and sitting. Hence it can not reach a secure effect.